gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Event Guide: H2k9 pt1
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the mission tutorial and achievements from Halloween 2k9: Demonbusters. See also Event Gameplay: H2k9 pt2 and Event Gameplay: H2k9 pt3. The Basics The Basics What is Demonbusters? Demonbusters is a Gaia Event where you and hundreds-of-thousands of other players wage war on each other. In the process you will win gold, exclusive event items, and the right to have your side continue to exist in the Gaia World. When you finish the tutorial at the start of the event, you will get an exclusive avatar skin from your Cult. The losing Cult will disappear from the Gaia World, along with their skins! Win the war, keep your skin. Missions Missions What are missions? Most of Demonbuster's gameplay is centered around missions. By clicking the "Get Missions" button in the game menu, you can view all the missions that are available to you. Conducting missions earns you achievements, gold, items, and adds to your team score. Mission Types & Skills There are 3 types of missions: * Build Missions: craft exclusive items and build up your base for team points. * Power Missions: power up your weapon to raise your team score quickly. * Sabotage Missions: steal items and damage your opponents. Each player in Demonbusters has a Build, Power, and Sabotage skill level (shown at the bottom of the event page). As you conduct missions your skills will increase and more powerful missions will become available. Achievements & Getting Event Items Achievements What are achievements? Items in Demonbusters are earned by accomplishing different goals, known as achievements. Click on the "View Achievements" button in the game menu to see achievements you've earned, and which are still available to earn. Earning items through achievements Click the link at the top of the Achievements window periodically whenever you think you might meet the requirements for an achievement. For example, the "One of Us" achievement requires you to "Get 10 followers". Once you've recruited enough followers, come back to the Achievements window to click the link and get your prize. You can also earn items by Trick or Treating in Shops & Towns. Followers Followers Why get followers? Followers serve 3 purposes: # Higher level missions require a minimum number of followers to execute. # Followers contribute significantly to your team score. # There are three Event Items that can only be earned by increasing your follower count. How to get followers: Click on "Recruit Followers" in the game menu to bring up the Followers window. This window provides instructions and tips on how to get more followers. (Go there now) Firing your Cult's Weapon Cult Weapons What are they? Each Cult has a superweapon that they are using to blast the other into oblivion. Charging and firing your Cult's weapon as a team is the best way to raise your team's score! Firing your weapon Charging and firing the weapon is a team activity. Weapons will fire at a regular interval -- the team that does the most Power Missions while the weapons are charging will have their weapon fire first. The weapon will fire automatically, draining its charge and damaging the charge of the enemy weapon. As soon as the weapon fires, a large score bonus will be added to your team's score. Increasing Team Score Increasing your Team Score Why increase Team Score? At the end of the event, the team with the highest score gets to keep their exclusive event skin. Team score is displayed under each team's name in the game area. You can view a detailed breakdown of the team score by clicking "How is the score calculated?" under "Team Stats" on the event page. Scoring tips: The best ways to raise team score are: * Firing your Cult's weapon is the fastest way to earn points * Get followers, the more the stronger your Cult * Conduct missions, you earn your team points for every mission you do Sacrificing At various points, you can conduct a mission to sacrifice your player's experience to your Cult. Your player's is drained of all their Build, Power, and Sabotage experience in exchange for a huge point bonus for your team. Trick or Treating Trick or Treating Why Trick or Treat? Trick or treating is a Gaia tradition. Each year, Jack the King of Halloween gives out a set of items that can only be earned through trick or treating. On the event page, click on the "Headquarters" tab in the upper right. Links to Trick or Treating can be found at the bottom of the page. Trick or Treating in Shops Visit different shopkeepers to get candy from them. Get enough candy, and you will get an event item. Keep trick or treating to get them all! Trick or Treating in Towns Click on the pumpkin in front of different homes in Gaia Towns to ask for Candy. Watch the candy meter at the top of the screen - when you collect enough candy it's time to search for Jack, who will have a trick or treating item for you. Keep trick or treating to earn all the items. Explaining: Team Score * The score popup displayed the most current numbers to show as an example, so it was in real time when clicking to see the calculation table. The score presented here was copied from S.I.N. The Team Score is calculated as follows: Build/Power/Sabotage Level / # Cultists: .... (1040 + 9995214 + 300) / 192962 Total Cultist Experience / # Cultists: .... 20326122 / 192962 Weapon Fires: .... 372 * 100 Followers / Players: .... 3473316 / 192962 + ______________________________________________ ____ ____________ Score: .... 37374 1. Team Build Level is increased by doing more build missions 2. Team Power Level is increased by doing more weapon missions 3. Team Sabotage Level is increased by doing more sabotage missions 4. Total Cult player points is a sum of all players build, weapon and sabotage levels added together 5. Weapon Fires is the total times the weapon has fired since the fight began multiplied by 100, so keep that weapon firing! 6. Followers is a sum of all the followers that everyone on your team has divided by all the players on your team. If followers < players then number of followers is used 7. Score is all the above added together Recruitment of Followers Followers increase your team score and are required by some missions. Performing missions allows you to complete achievements. Each achievement earns you gold or special items for your avatar that aren't available anywhere else! ;1. Facebook :Let your Facebook friends know you need some help. ;2. Invite Friends :Invite your friends to Gaia so they can help out. ;3. Direct Link :Share this link in the forums or with friends to get more followers. :http: //www.gaiaonline.com/demonbusters?sub=followers&user_id= ;4. Buy Followers :Flash some Gaia Cash and you'll have virtual followers lining up. Qty: __ x5 Followers 10 GC ;Follow Someone :Enter a friend's username below to become their follower. Username: __ Achievements Complete the goals below each achievement to earn event items. Click here to check if you've completed any achievements. Achievement and bonus item sponsored by Sour Patch® Kids! Good and evil may like to fight, but sweet and sour know how to get along. Sour Patch® Kids: first they're sour, then they're sweet. You've Got a Friend Goal: Get 1 Follower. ;New Recruit :Goal: Complete training. Share on Facebook ;Crafty :Goal: Gather your first worm. ;Missionary :Goal: Complete 50 missions. ;One of Us :Goal: Get 10 followers. ;Operative :Goal: Complete 500 missions. ;Cult of Personality :Goal: Get 50 followers. ;Saboteur :Goal: Max out Sabotage experience. ;Jack of All Trades :Goal: Max out experience in build, sabotage, and power. ;Win the War :Goal: Win the war, keep your skin. Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide